Mending of a Broken Heart
by Miss Red Tartan
Summary: Minerva in devasted after Lord Voldemort reveals her dirty little secret, who will be able to mend her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the plot!!!

**Mending of a Broken Heart**

_Chapter 1 – Revealing her Secret_

The Order of the Phoenix members stood with their wands drawn as they faced their sworn enemies, the Death Eaters, in this dreadful war. No spells or curses had been fired from either side in fear of hitting the two people standing in between the two sides. Voldemort had made an appearance just moments ago in the middle of the group with a terrified Hermione Granger clutched to him.

Gasps of shock erupted from the Order members as Voldemort pulled Hermione closer to him and pointed his wand to her neck. Voldemort laughed evilly at the expressions on his enemies' faces. With slowness unexpected from him, he moved his wand to press into her neck causing the young witch to scrunch her face up in pain. Hermione bit her tongue to keep from crying out in pain. She was not about to show any pain in front of this monster she mentally thought before masking her pain.

"Let her go," Mad-Eyed Moody bellowed in outrage that Voldemort had captured one of their own.

"I do not think so," he smirked. "My little pet here is a very important to my plans."

"Why," Lupin demanded hotly.

Voldemort laughed before he fixed his eyes on Minerva McGonagall. He allowed his red eyes to take in her appearance before asking, "Do you know why she is so important Minerva?"

Minerva inwardly shuddered at the delighted tone in Voldemort's voice. He was baiting her for some reason and it bothered her. She straightened her spine and squared her shoulders as she met his gaze. "Why don't you tell me Tom," she replied coolly.

Voldemort's smirk grew larger in size before answering, "Well Minerva it was quite a surprise to discover your bastard daughter."

Minerva's eyes widen in surprise with his unexpected answer. She felt as if all the air had been knocked out of her. She couldn't believe Voldemort had learned her secret. She had taken many precautions to ensure her secret would stay hidden from the Magical World but now it was being broadcasted by the current Dark Lord.

"Yes Minerva I have unearthed your dirty little secret," Voldemort laughed then added, "I will admit I never expected this from you. The sternest professor at Hogwarts had a child out of wedlock but what really fascinates me is that you actually had an affair with a student. Tell me Minerva, what student did you allow in your bed?"

Minerva gripped her wand tighter as she glared at her nemesis. Her face hardened and her form shook with rage. She was outraged from his taunting words, no matter how true they were. With a strange calmness present in her voice she demanded, "Let my daughter go this instant."

Voldemort cackled with laughter at the witch steadily making her way towards him. As she neared he noticed her eyes were blazing with uncontrolled magic and her energy overpowered him. He decided to abandon his plans and escape the wrath of the witch before him. A loud pop announced Voldemort's departure and his Death Eaters soon followed suite. Minerva steadily made her way to Hermione then said, "We need to talk love."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding at her professor, her mother she corrected. Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione and helped the younger witch to her feet. The older of the two pulled a feather from her pocket, a portkey, and instructed the younger to grip it. The pair disappeared leaving all the Order members to stare at the empty space with stunned expressions. Ron finally broke the silence when he exclaimed, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Minerva and Hermione appeared in front of a rather quaint cottage nestled in the Scottish Highlands and carefully made their way inside. Minerva assisted her daughter to the lounge couch in front of the fireplace then settled down next to her. Minerva managed to heal the small laceration on Hermione's neck within a few minutes and administered a calming draught to steady the shaken girl. Minerva turned to face the younger woman for the conversation she knew would start momentarily.

Hermione had silently observed the woman sitting across from her with sadness. She noted the uncontrolled anger that had been plastered on the older woman's face during Voldemort's rant had disappeared leaving a very worried expression in its wake. Hermione almost reach out to the woman but decided against it at the last possible moment. She felt the urge comfort her mentor of so many years but then again she wanted to hear Minerva's explanation and didn't want to prolong the wait.

Minerva clearing her throat signaled her readiness to begin the long overdue discussion. "This may be difficult to believe but I do not know how to begin," Minerva said in a low voice.

Hermione laid her hand on her mother's folded hands and gave a small reassuring smile. "I find it's always easier to start from the beginning," she said in her matter-of-factly way.

Minerva allowed a smile to grace her facial features before nodding her head. "I suppose I should address what Voldemort said. When he said I had a child out of wedlock and had an affair with a student, it was a true statement. Obviously you are proof of that."

Hermione eyes widen with that admission. Here her role model for the last six years sat admitting to the most unprofessional act possible for a teacher. She had an affair with a student! Hermione struggled with the shocking news. When Voldemort had said it, she was sure that it was some sort of plan or plot that he had concocted to weaken the Order but he in fact had been telling the truth. It was quite shocking to say the least! Hermione cleared her suddenly dry throat before asking Minerva to continue.

Minerva had watched the younger witch's facial expression as she revealed her secret. She watched as surprise, disbelief and disappointment flashed across Hermione's face. It had struck her hard to see the latter but she did not show it, she had no right. She merely squared her shoulders before continuing, "Nearly eighteen years ago a close friendship between me and a seventh year student drastically changed. From the time he had first came to Hogwarts as a first year, we had developed a friendship of sorts that grew stronger as the years progressed. During his seventh year, he made a few subtle advances but I ignored them until it was too late. He had managed to create a situation that I could not walk away from."

Minerva stopped momentarily while gathering her thoughts. She wanted to explain this to her daughter in the best possible way in hopes Hermione would understand her inability to walk away. With a tinge less confidence Minerva continued, "He had successfully managed to bring my shattered being back to life. At that time, I had been an empty shell, lifeless and hollow. My entire family was destroyed my Dark Wizards when I was at Hogwarts as a student and I didn't know how to cope with it so I chose to build up my personal defenses. Albus managed to see bits of the real me but your father managed to awake my troublesome soul. He managed to bring me to life and simultaneously fall in love with him."

Minerva twisted in her seat a bit more seeking a comfortable spot before continuing, "One late night, your father showed up in my private chambers. He had been aware I received horrible news that day and wanted to offer me a bit of comfort. One minute we were sitting in front of the fire then the next we were in my bedroom. To this day, I still do not know who initiated the relationship. After that night, I could not deny my need for him and to be honest I never tried. Four months later, I found out I was pregnant with you and I successfully ended the affair. Finding out about you forced me to realize the truth. I, an esteemed Hogwarts professor, was having a love affair with a seventh year student. I couldn't bear the thought of what I had allowed myself to do. I was devastated by the end of the affair but I managed to carry on for you."

"For me," Hermione asked.

"Yes for you," Minerva said brokenly then added, "The idea of you gave me the strength to persevere. I may not have been able to keep you with me but I always carried you in my heart."

Hermione extended her shaky hands up to Minerva's tear streaked face and gently wiped away her tears. Minerva offered her a small smile before pulling her in her arms for a long awaited hug. "Not a day has gone by that I have not thought about you," mother whispered to daughter.

Minutes passed by the two as they embraced as mother and daughter before Hermione pulled back. She looked Minerva in the eye before asking the question that her mind demanded the answer to. "Who's my father?"

Minerva sighed deeply then answered in a feeble voice, "Severus Snape."

"It can't be," the young girl whispered in shock. "He's a Death Eater."

"He was not a Death Eater during the time we were together. It was my rejection of him that send him into Voldemort's ranks," admitted the green eyed witch. "I do not think I will ever be able to forgive myself for that."

"I assume he doesn't know about me," questioned Hermione.

"No love," Minerva whispered then added, "I could not find the courage to tell him."

"Maybe one day," Hermione offered before cuddling up in her mother's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 - Seeking Answers_

Minerva stood up from her desk in the study of her private chambers at Hogwarts. She and Hermione had traveled back to the school the previous day and she had been attempting to petition the School Board Governors to keep the school opened. Without Hogwarts, the Magical Community lacked the unity that it needed in these dark times and she hoped she would be able to convince the Board of that.

Rubbing her aching back, she walked over to the window and gazed. It was a dark night with few stars to light the sky. Minerva shuddered at the darkness then stiffened as she felt another presence in the room. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as her cat-like senses tried to pinpoint the location of the intruder. She mentally slapped herself for leaving her wand on her desk before gathering her courage and slowly turning around. Her eyes widened when she spotted the figure in black robes. "Severus," she muttered in shock.

Minerva eyed the man standing before her. His normally impeccable robes were tattered and discolored. She noticed his pale skin was more pale than usual. The trademark smirk normally plastered on his face was no where to be seen instead his face radiated his sorrow. She could see the sadness and desperation in his chocolate eyes and it tugged at her heartstrings. She watched curiously as he removed his wand from its hiding place in his robes and laid it on the nearby desk with her own wand. She recognized it as a sign of peace and she relaxed her defensive stance. "Severus," she muttered again, still unsure he was real and not a figment of her imagination.

His eyes sought out her emerald ones and locked with them. "Is it true," he asked as he slowly made his way to her. "Is Hermione my daughter?"

Minerva knew it was pointless to lie so she merely nodded her head. Tears welled in her emerald eyes as she attempted to distance herself from the approaching wizard. Her back pressed against the wall as Severus continued to made his way to her. "Why Minerva," he asked his voice growing louder and angrier, "What was so hard about telling me the truth?"

Severus gripped Minerva by the shoulders a bit too tightly for her liken but she remained quiet. She forced herself to meet his gaze and immediately wished she hadn't. The betrayal and confusion she saw reflected in his chocolate eyes tore her in two. She sighed heavily before whispering, "I loved you too much to burden you."

Suddenly Severus' lips came crashing into hers and stole her breath. The force almost unbearable yet exciting. Minerva struggled to break the kiss but he was stronger than her. When the kiss did end, Minerva caught Severus off guard and shoved him away from her. She gazed at him with her chest heaving and her hair slipping out from her strict bun. She saw his hungry gaze and pent up frustrations and felt them as well. Throwing all caution to the wind she launched herself into his arms and snogged him senseless.

Severus ran his hands down his lover's robed body roughly. Instead of gentle caresses, their touches were rough and raw, almost animalistic. Their shoes were kicked off hurriedly and their socks tugged off roughly. Minerva and Severus ripped each other's clothing off as they battled each other for dominance of their kisses. Their touches grew more animalistic as their need for each other grew in intensity.

Severus blinded by desire slammed Minerva's back into the cold stone wall and pinned her against it with his own body. Minerva let out a yell of pain but it went unnoticed by her lover. He was too blinded by his desire and only knew that he needed to be inside her. Planting wet kisses down her lovely throat, he placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her off the ground. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He now had complete control of the situation and she depended on him for support.

Minerva sought out her lover's eyes and held his gaze. She could see the raw passion and the desperation in his chocolate eyes. She knew he needed this joining as much as she did. She leaned into him a bit more before kissing him with fierce passion, the likes they had never shared. As they kissed, Severus positioned his manhood at her entrance and plunged into her depths. Minerva broke the kiss and scrunched her face up in pain. "Minerva," Severus said worriedly.

The raven haired witch forced her facial features to relax before she opened her eyes and looked at her partner. She smiled reassuringly at him before admitting, "It's just been a while for me."

Severus, curious by nature, could not help but ask, "How long?"

A shy smile graced her lips before she answered honestly, "My last time was with you."

Severus eyed her in awe before he kissed her lovingly on the lips. When the kiss ended, they were both breathless. Minerva tenderly stroked Severus cheek before squeezing him internally. "I will be fine," she reassured.

Severus attempted to move slowly but Minerva would have none of it. She recognized his need for immediate gratification and sought to give it to him. The green eyed witch pulled him near and whispered in his ear, "I want it hard and fast."

Her lover widened his eyes in surprise but plastered a smirk on his face. He tightened his grip on her backside and quickened his movements inside of her. She allowed her head to rest against the stone wall as she closed her eyes and focused on the sensations that were coursing through her body. He pumped into her vigorously as he trailed kisses across her bosom. She moaned and sighed as he continued his movements down below.

Unknown to her, she had began to scratch at his back as his movements grew in intensity.

Finally his release came and he spilled his seed into her prompting her much needed release. His legs weakened and gave out. He dropped down to the cold floor with Minerva firmly against him. She was exhausted from their passion so she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

They sat huddled together on the floor for several moments too exhausted to move or disentangle themselves. Severus finally decided the floor was too hard and too cold so he forced himself to stand and swept Minerva up in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He crawled in beside her and pulled her close to him. Severus gently stroked his lover's back up and down until she drifted off to dreamland. He soon followed with a genuine smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - Broken_

Hermione stood at the stone gargoyles with a worried expression on her face. It had been 3 days since she had seen her mother and it was starting to bother her. At first she had assumed that Minerva was busy with Hogwarts business and would see her later but now she was not so sure. It was unusual for the older witch not to check on students in the castle daily and Hermione presumed it was the same with her daughter during the summer. Sighing quite loudly, Hermione gave the password and stepped on the spiral stairs twisting up.

When Hermione knocked on the large oak door and received no answer, her worry increased. She opened the door and entered the Headmistresses office. She scanned the study quickly but Minerva wasn't present. Her eyes were drawn to the torn clothing on the ground. With fear building in her chest, she slowly made her way to Minerva's bedroom door. She knocked briefly and again received no answer but she didn't expect to this time. Easing the door open, she gave her eyes time to adjust to the darkness and entered the room. She heard Minerva's cries and immediately searched for her.

Hermione spotted her mother curled up on the bed clutching a satin sheet to her presumably nude body. Hermione slowly make her way to Minerva and laid a comforting hand on her. Minerva's face was wet from the vast amount of tears running down it, her eyes red and puffy from her prolonged crying. Bruises decorated Minerva's shoulders and upper arms. The older witch offered the younger witch a feeble smile before breaking into sobs. Hermione furrowed her brow before asking, "What happened?"

"Severus came by seeking answers," she said emotionally then sobbed, "And then he walk out of my life again."

"You still love him," Hermione asked after a few minutes of sorting through her thoughts.

Minerva looked up and met her daughter's piercing gaze then answered her honestly, "Of course I do Hermione. He's my soul mate."

"Does he know that," the brown eyed girl asked without missing a beat. "Remember you were the one that ended the relationship and forced him out of your life."

Minerva just shook her head negatively, buried her head under the covers and cried her heart out. Hermione bent down near her mother's head and whispered, "I'll give you some privacy then," before strolling out of the room with a determined glint in her eyes.

Hermione, wrapped in a heavy traveling cloak, stood just inside the Forbidden Forest waiting for her guest. After she had left her mother's bedside, she had written a letter and had a school owl deliver it to the one person that could help her mother. She stood in the chilly night air waiting for her would-be guest. Leafs rustling alerted her to someone approaching causing her to grip her wand just a bit tighter. A cloaked figure entered the clearing she was watching and removed the hood of their cloak. She stepped out of the bushes where she had been waiting and greeted her guest. "Thank you for coming," she said politely.

"Your letter deemed my appearance to be of importance," he said roughly then added, "It was clever of you to code your letter."

"Thank you," she replied then asked, "I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to meet me?" He merely nodded so she continued, "Minerva is in quite a state. She's a mess, broken inside, and it's entirely your fault. You left her again without saying a word to her. I believe you're the only one able to mend her broken heart and I expect you to do so before you leave."

Severus stared at his daughter's determined glare with mirth evident on his face. He studied his daughter for a few moments before nodding his head in response to her demand. He watched as she let out a sigh of relief and it concerned him. Surely Hermione was over exaggerating the situation. Deciding not to waste any more time he asked, "Where's Minerva at now?"

"In bed," Hermione answered immediately then added, "She has not been out of that bed since you left. When you have successfully healed her broken heart then I expect a long bonding session."

Severus gave Hermione a doubtful look prompting her to roll her eyes before beginning the trek to the castle. Severus smiled a bit at his daughter's antics before following her. Maybe a bonding session with a Gryffindor wasn't too bad of an idea!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Mending a broken heart_

Severus stood outside of Minerva's bed chambers anxiously. Hermione had left him once they reached the stone gargoyles protecting the Headmistress' office from unwanted visitors. Hermione had demanded he mend her mother but muttering the password and encouraging him on the twisting stairs. Severus had given in but now dread filled his chest. He could hear her sobs through the door and it tore at his heart. Sighing, he entered her bedroom and stood still as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Once he could see properly in the dimness, he scanned the room for Minerva. He saw her sprawled out on the bed with a sheet clutched to her. The way the sheet was draped around her, he could see she didn't have a stitch of clothing on. Quietly stepping closer to the bed, he noticed the ugly bruises on her shoulders and upper arms. Studying her form more closely, he saw bruises on her hips and upper thighs. He realized he was the source of all of those bruises and felt horrible for it.

Moving out from the shadows, he stepped into her view and whispered her name. She stopped her sobbing and searched the room for him. When she spotted him a smile graced her lips briefly before turning into a frown. "I'm hallucinating," she whispered brokenly before burying her head under her pillow and sobbing even louder than before.

Severus frowned before making his way over to the bed and tugging the sheet away from his lover. Minerva sat up in the bed in shock as Severus dropped the sheet to the floor, leaned down and kissed her tenderly. When she tried to wrap her arms around his neck, he broke the kiss. Hurt and confusion flickered on her face before she quickly masked it. Severus stood up and walked in her private bathroom before reappearing minutes later. He swept her up in his arms and whispered, "How about a nice relaxing bath love."

She nodded her head in response then wrapped her arms around his neck, this time he didn't withdraw from her. He carried her into the bathroom and gently eased her down into the steaming bathwater. She lowered herself further into the bathtub and sighed contently. Severus chuckled at her response before heading towards the door. "Don't leave," she begged.

Severus stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. He offered her a genuine smile then said, "I'm just going into the other room. I promise you I will be back momentarily."

Minerva watched him exit the room only to return a few minutes later with a vial of healing draught. He handed her the vial and stared at her expectantly. She sighed in defeat before downing the potion and handing the empty vial to him. He watched as the nasty looking bruises magically disappeared leaving her skin flawless once again. "Minerva," he said then asked in a curious tone, "Why did you not take a healing draught."

She dropped her gaze to the water before reluctantly answering, "I was afraid I would convince myself it was all a dream if the bruises were gone."

"I laid some things out on your bed for you. Whenever you get dressed, I will be in the parlor waiting for you," he said as he exited the bathroom.

Minerva stood in front of her full-length mirror scrutinizing her appearance. Severus had laid her out a short green satin negligee with matching panties. She immediately recognized it as the very same one she had wore all of those years ago on their first night together. Smiling at the possibilities of the night, she put her short robe on and headed for the parlor to see Severus.

She spotted Severus sitting on the loveseat in front of the fire and quietly made her way to him. With the grace of a cat, she sat next to her lover and cuddled up against him. He gladly wrapped his arms around her and planted a kiss to her forehead. "How long do we have?" she asked seriously.

"I am not entirely sure. The Dark Lord could summon me at any time," he answered honestly. "Minerva I do not completely understand how you could still love me after everything I have done but I promise you that as long as you want me you have me."

Tears welled in Minerva's eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she gazed at her lover. In an emotional roughened voice she said, "Severus, unlike everyone else, I know that you still remain loyal to the Order. I love you because you are willing to do anything to help those you consider your family and friends. I want you to know that I have always wanted you and will continue to do so until I breathe my last breath."

Severus stood up from the couch and swept Minerva into his arms. He carried her into her bedroom and allowed her to stand on her own two feet when they neared the bed. He tugged on the tie of her robe until it gave way revealing the short lace and satin negligee she wore underneath. His long pale fingers slipped underneath the robe and eased it off her body until it fell unnoticed on the floor. "I have dreamed about you in this nightie," he admitted huskily.

"What did I do in this dream," she asked in a sultry voice. With nimble fingers, she undid the buttons to his shirt and eased it off his shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor with a soft thud. She ran her delicate hands over his muscular chest and shoulders feeling his taunt muscles reveling in closeness of him. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she brushed her hand against the front of his pants causing him to growl in appreciation.

Severus wrapped his arms around Minerva and walked her backwards until the back of her legs hit the side of the bed. Severus gently pushed Minerva causing her to fall backwards on the bed. He eyed her lustfully before unfastening his pants and removing them. He joined her on the bed then kissed his way up her body until he found her lips and kissed her passionately. "I made you beg for release in my dream," he whispered near her ear before pushing her over on her stomach.

Minerva rested her head on her folded arms while she briefly wondered what he had in mind. Kneeling on the bed, he gently massaged the tense muscles of her back until she was purring with contentment. Just when she thought she was relaxed enough to doze off, he began placing wet kisses on her exposed skin. Minerva sighed loudly as Severus snaked his left arm underneath her to cup her breast. It was in that moment she realized she was completely nude. "I want to hear you scream my name in the throes of passion," he whispered in her ear as he shifted to lie on top of her.

Minerva moaned as his weight pushed her deeper in the mattress. She managed to wiggle her hips a bit eliciting a groan from her very aroused lover. He gently nibbled on her shoulder before he rolled off her onto his side. She whimpered at the loss of warmth his body was providing her with but it didn't last long. Severus gently turned her over and rolled her onto her back. He quickly covered her body with his own and kissed her heatedly. She moaned into his mouth as she snaked her arms around his neck and spread her legs in invitation. He smirked at her boldness before he positioned himself at her entrance and entered her swiftly. Minerva gasped in surprise before tugging him down for a series of breathy kisses.

Severus set a slow pace using long drawn-out strokes instead of the quick, short strokes he had used during their last joining. He had immediately decided he would attempt to make up for the lustful nature of their last session with a very gentle and passionate lovemaking experience. His hands roamed across her body rediscovering all of her secrets as he loved her with his body. He whispered words of desire, need and most importantly of love.

Minerva relished in his passionate lovemaking and hoped to prolong it as much as possible. During their initial affair, their lovemaking had been gentle and tender but now it was so much more passionate. He touched her with such tenderness, such love; it left her a bit breathless. Even after their years of separation and her inability to tell him the truth about their daughter, he still loved her. His actions proved just how much he loved her.

Minerva could not seem to decide what to do with her hands. She ran them down his muscular back and through his slightly greasy hair then back down his back. Finally he made the decision for her, he linked his fingers with hers and pinned her hands to the bed next to her head. "I love you," he muttered against he lips.

"And I you," she admitted before allowing her tears to fall freely down her flushed face.

Severus tenderly kissed her tears away before quickening his pace down below. Minerva was so emotional from his tenderness that she fell off the brink. He immediately stilled his actions to break off his own release. He had decided this night was for her and wanted her to experience a night she would never forget. When her body had calmed, he resumed his movements with slow strokes then gradually increasing speed. Minerva had three more orgasms before he followed her off the edge and collapsed onto of his lover. The last conscious thought for Severus was Minerva did scream out his name in the throes of passion.

Nearly an hour after their passionate lovemaking, Severus had regained control of his oversensitive body and attempted to remove himself from his lover's petite body so she could be more comfortable but she had other ideas. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her arms around his neck, holding him to her. He gave her a questionable stare prompting her to answer, "I want to be as close as possible to you while I can."

He nodded his approval before turning onto his side with Minerva still firmly to him. She nestled her head in the crook of her lover's neck and inhaled his scent. Sighing contently in her lover's protective embrace, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep. Severus watched her sleep for a little while before following her into dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – Speaking the Truth_

The sunlight peeking through the crack in the heavy curtains woke Minerva from her slumber. She tried to stretch but the tight embrace she was wrapped up in prevented her to do so. "Good morning love," a sleep roughened voice whispered.

She looked up into his face only to have her heart skip a beat by the love reflected in his chocolate eyes. A long boney finger pushed a stray hair from her face and tucked it lovingly behind her ear before leaning in for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, their chests were heaving and they both were flushed. Severus placed a quick kiss on her nose before asking, "Will you regret your decision of letting me back into your life?"

"No love, I regret ending our relationship in the first place but I could never regret letting you back into my life," she said truthfully then added, "You're my soul mate."

He kissed her lovingly on the lips before he responded. "I believe you are my soul mate as well. I love you more than anything and would like nothing more than to lie in this bed with you from now on but we have a war to fight."

She snuggled closer to him before admitting, "I'm tired of fighting."

"I'm tired of the fighting too but we have to continue our fight until Voldemort is defeated," he said with conviction. "He is a monster that needs to be stopped and we have to play our part in this damn war."

"I know but I will miss you when you have to leave," she whispered desperately.

"When this war is over and my name is cleared, I will come home to you," he said with determination then added, "I also plan on publicly announcing I'm Hermione's father."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his announcement before she argued, "You cannot Severus. If the Magical Community learns I had an affair with a student, I will be finished here at Hogwarts."

Severus shook his head in disagreement before explaining, "Minerva you are a respected and valuable member of the Magical Community. They will not turn their back on you especially now that you are valiantly fighting against the Dark Lord; however, Hermione would be an outcast. I cannot allow that to happen to her."

"Of course you're right," Minerva said feebly before snuggling closer to her lover. "I want the best for our daughter."

Severus placed a quick kiss on her forehead before crawling out of bed. Minerva growled in frustration at the lost of body heat then yelped in surprise as Severus swept her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck before offering, "Hermione wanted to spend some time with me and I think it would go more smoothly if you were present. Let's get dressed and invite her here for brunch. We could explain our situation and hope she will allow us to play a role in her life. She may even want to be your maid of honor when we marry."

"When we marry?" Minerva asked shocked.

"Of course love, I plan on making you my bride once this damn war is over," he said with a smile plastered on his lips.

Minerva merely nodded her head in response before wiggling out of his arms and running into the bathroom for a shower. He chuckled at her feistiness before chasing after her and slamming the bathroom shut for what he hoped to be a very enjoyable shower with her.


End file.
